Julian Bernardino's Five Thomas Legends Preview Clips
Here are five preview clips of Thomas Legends. Cast *Thomas as Rayman *Various Enemies *Percy as Globox *Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies *Toby as Murfy Transcript (Engines in Trouble!) *(the scene opens where some various enemies are capturing various engines and some dragons are taking cages, carrying them. Toby arrives and meets up with Thomas, Percy, Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand, who are asleep. Toby slaps them to wake them up, causing them to fall down) *Thomas: What's all the commotion about, Toby? *Toby: It's an emergency! The enemies have captured and enslaved our friends! *Thomas: What?! Oh no! That's terrible! Then there's certainly no time to lose! (picks up his light blue lightsaber and pistol gun while Toby gives Thomas a pistol gun and a new lightsaber, which is a green lightsaber, that suits Thomas as well as his light blue lightsaber. Thomas goes through a tunnel and frees Stepney to get some yellow lums, but goes back out, collects more yellow lums, then breaks another cage free to save Bill, and goes onward, crushing some enemies. He goes through a secret tunnel, but stands firm, collecting some yellow lums, then frees Ben to get more yellow lums, goes back out, and pounds onward, only to stop and see a claw blocking his way) Whoa! That's not a good choice! (whistles for Toby, who arrives) *Toby: Need some help, Thomas? No problem. (whacks the claw out of the way) *Thomas: Thanks. (pounds onward, collecting more yellow lums, defeats more enemies with Toby following, rescuing Bash, and going through another door, and ends up defeating some ghosts while pounding onward. The two heroes speed onward, fighting more enemies and saving Dash. They go into a secret area, while they spin round and round and save Ferdinand, and go back out and continue onward. They keep on, collecting more lums, go through another door, then save the six engines while going downward, but keep pounding onward, passing more ghosts, and finally reach their destination) *(at the world map, Thomas checks how many engines he's saved) Transcript (Toad Story) *Thomas: What a strange ruined place this is. (goes through a high air current, collecting some more yellow lums, speeds onward up another air current, collecting more yellow lums, goes through a tunnel, collecting more yellow lums, frees Stepney, goes onward, collecting more yellow lums. He goes back through a secret area, jumping over things, collecting more yellow lums, and frees Bill. Thomas goes back out and speeds over hills and under grounds, collecting more yellow lums, and freeing Ben, just to pound onward, grabbing more yellow lums, until he speeds onward to grab a coin and more yellow lums, freeing Bash, avoiding some monster arms, rockets onward, collecting more yellow lums, goes into another secret area, kicks a football to free Dash, goes back out and thunders onward, but ends speeding up a hill, collecting more yellow lums, battling more enemies, and freeing Ferdinand, and arrives at his destination) *(at the world map, Thomas checks how many engines he's saved) *Thomas: What a strange castle this is. (runs onward, collecting some yellow lums, freeing the engines, and defeating more enemies as the song plays) *(at the world map, Thomas checks how many engines he's saved) *Announcer: Three, two, one, go. (Thomas speeds onward, defeating some enemies, and collecting some yellow lums, escaping some enemies, passing some obstacles, and rescuing the engines) Transcript (Castle Rock) *Thomas: What a strange castle this is. (runs onward, collecting some yellow lums, freeing the engines, and defeating more enemies as the song plays) *(at the world map, Thomas checks how many engines he's saved) Transcript (Engines in Trouble! (Invaded)) *Announcer: Three, two, one, go. (Thomas speeds onward, defeating some enemies, and collecting some yellow lums, escaping some enemies, passing some obstacles, and rescuing the engines) *(at the world map, Thomas checks how many engines he's saved) Transcript (Toad Story (Invaded)) *Announcer: Three, two, one, go. (Thomas speeds onward, defeating some enemies, and collecting some yellow lums, escaping some enemies, passing some obstacles, and rescuing the engines) *(at the world map, Thomas checks how many engines he's saved) Category:Julian Bernardino